


That Guy

by Xamon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mystery, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xamon/pseuds/Xamon
Summary: Coming SoonWhat happened to Jordan Silvani?Two years ago, the then fourteen-year-old, Jordan Silvani vanished. The bodies of his parents surfaced several months later, but he was never found. He faded to the background of the minds of the residents of small, sleepy town, Paris, New Jersey. Only to be brought up as a cautionary tale to children about the danger of strangers, despite not knowing what happened.That is until, his old friends find clues to a sinister plot that threatens the town, and the answer to the ever present question,'What happened to Jordan Silvani?'





	That Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary

_**What happened to Jordan Silvani?** _

Two years ago, the then fourteen-year-old, Jordan Silvani vanished. The bodies of his parents surfaced several months later, but he was never found. He faded to the background of the minds of the residents of small, sleepy town, Paris, New Jersey. Only to be brought up as a cautionary tale to children about the danger of strangers, despite not knowing what happened.

That is until, his old friends find clues to a sinister plot that threatens the town, and the answer to the ever present question, _'What happened to Jordan Silvani?'_


End file.
